For Kaity
by carrot-noises
Summary: Short story. Enjoy..


She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. I would have told her, but I didn't want to jeopardize any chance I have from here. I ran my fingernails over the lines in her palm, tracing each one slowly like my mum used to do for me. Letting my hand explore further up her arm, across her perfectly perky beasts. Only in the cracks of sunlight I realize how toned her naked body is. She stirred in her sleep and fluttered her eyes into focus.  
'Morning,' she said sleepily, letting out a deep sigh, her warm morning breath tickling my arms. She rolled closer to me and lowered her head onto my naked chest.  
'Morning Kaity.' I smiled into her hair.  
'Did ya sleep alright?' I questioned, cocking my neck incase she answered with her head.  
'Like a rock. I mean what did you expect? After last night...'  
I could feel her smirking.  
'Uh...last...I mean...last night good or bad?' I asked.  
Kaity lifted her head and planted her lips roughly against mine, parting them with her tongue. I pulled her body closer, running my hands up her side. She pulled away and replaced her lips with her finger, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head left to right.  
'Hey...' I murmured, slightly annoyed.  
'What, you think you can just get it that easily?' She playfully giggled.  
I raised my eyebrows and looked softly into her brown eyes.  
'Damn it...I can't resist you when you do that.' She leaned forward and continued to kiss my mouth, her tongue locked with mine. I tugged her knotted black hair and pushed her down into the mattress.  
'Jesus baby,' she proclaimed, but I knew she didn't want to stop. We roughly pashed, becoming weaker for eachother. As she started sliding her hands towards my throbbing slit I sunk my teeth into her shoulder, hearing her gasp and moan for me to bite her harder. She hesitated for a moment before sliding her fingers into my crutch, flicking my clit. I flipped over and pulled her on top of me, feeling her wetness against my stomach. As I went to toy with her breasts she stopped me, pinning my wrists down onto the bed. She giggled again, watching me squirm.  
'You're so hot, fuck,' I murmured, watching her fingers in anticipation.  
She lent back, tickling the inside of my thighs, and then back to my wrist.  
'Whats the magic word?' She bit her lip to hide her grin.  
'P-please?'  
She lent down and gently kissed my neck, her hair brushing against my face.  
'Please,' I repeated with more force.  
She smiled again. I loved it how she toyed with me, but I was growing more and more impatient.  
'PLEASE!' I screamed. Kaity lent backwards and slammed two fingers inside my tight pussy. She rubbed forcefully against my walls.  
'Yeah, baby? You like that?'  
I was completely breathless. I leant my head back into the mattress and opened my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut. I freed my left hand from her grasp and dragged her ass along my body, up my breasts and onto my tongue. She rubbed her nipples harder with each grind against my face. Squeezing her sides I became in sync with each thrust, flicking my tongue against the entrance of her pussy, sucking her clit. Her sweet juices flowed onto my cheeks as she was getting closer to release.  
'Thats it. Right there. That's...OH!' she gasped, planting her hands against the plastered wall. 'Yeah baby...fuck!' Her screams bounced off the walls, surely someone would hear us. That was half the fun.  
Kaity let out a strong gasp and fell silent. She squirt into my mouth, absolutely exploded. I licked her thigh clean before she collapsed onto me, her weight resting on my shoulders. She spread her legs apart, still sitting on my stomach, and slowly ran her fingers down her slit, her eyes shut. Kaity smiled above me before laying parallel to my weak body, both gasping for air and at the same time completely relaxed. After a few minutes she softly laughed and propped her elbow up, acting as a pillow for her gorgeous face. She kissed my forehead.  
'I'm hungry,' she proclaimed, and laughed some more.  
'God I love your laugh. I love you. I just love everything about you,' I say, sliding off the bed and scooping her up. I noticed she was still wearing her socks.  
'And not to mention you're the sexiest girl I've ever fucking seen,' I added, and carried her out to the kitchen to cook pancakes in the nude.


End file.
